


Self Love

by CaptainNinnin



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: In this story, each chapter is another celebrity having a masturbatory experience.I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THESE STORIES.





	1. Chloe Bennet

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see a celebrity here in one of these stories. Please leave a comment.

Chloe was coming out of the shower she was wearing a towel around her to cover herself up as she walked through her bedroom. She noticed a mirror that she had in the corner of the room. She caught her reflection in her eye. She didn’t know why but she kind of liked what she saw somehow.

She picked out the clothes that she was going to get changed into. But her eyes kept darting to the corner where the mirror was. She didn’t know why but seeing herself in the mirror was turning her on. She had seen herself in that mirror before but she had never been as turned on by her own reflection as she was right now.

She took the towel off. And when she looked into the mirror again and saw that the reflection was naked this time. She knew that she shouldn’t be surprised to see herself naked in the mirror. But she was seeing her reflection naked and it made her so wet.

Her pussy started to ache in a way that said that she wanted to pleasure herself. “Is that how it is huh?” she asked her reflection with a smile. She didn’t know why she was talking to her reflection but it was making her hot. “You’re just going to stand there flaunting what you got?” she asked with a smile.

“You are a naughty girl,” she said with a smile as she watched as she started posing for herself. The feeling like she shouldn’t just be looking at herself she needed to be touching herself was growing. She walked with a sultry walk over to her toy drawer and pulled out a vibrator that she had bought.

She then turned to the mirror. “Oh you want to know what’s this for?” she asked her reflection with a smile. Seeing herself holding the vibrator was exciting. “This is for when I need to let off a little steam in all the right places,” she said with a seductive voice.

Somehow talking to herself like this was turning her on in ways that she had never been turned on before. “Why I’m I holding it now?” she asked her reflection. “Well that’s simple, sexy,” she said as she moved a chair in front of the mirror. “I am going to fuck myself because you are just too damned good looking,” she said with a smile as she turned the vibrator on.

She sat in the chair and stared at her reflection as she started to tease herself with the tip of the vibrator. “Oh.” she moaned as she felt the vibrator start to work its magic on her body. She looked at her reflection and seeing the look of lust and pleasure was driving her crazy. “You like that I am fucking myself for you?” she asked her reflection.

She stopped teasing herself and inserted the vibrator into her wet pussy. “Oooo.” she moaned as she felt it enter inside of her. “You’re a filthy naughty girl for liking having a woman like me fucking herself for you,” she said to her reflection. “You’re a fucking naughty girl.” she moaned as she started to fuck herself with the vibrator.

She didn’t know why but this was perfect. Seeing herself fuck herself in the mirror. She loved watching her tits. “You want me to play with my tits huh?” she asked her reflection as her free hand started to grope her own tits. “Yeah you love that don’t you?” she asked her reflection like it was a real person.

“Oh god you fucking love this don’t you?” she asked losing herself in this fantasy. “You love me fucking myself for you.” she whimpered as she felt her first orgasm come but she wasn’t done with herself yet. “What you thought it would be over because I came for you?” she asked her reflection with a smile as she continued to fuck herself.

“Well I’m made of tougher stuff than that,” she said with a moan as she fucked herself. “You should know that lover girl,” she said to her reflection. Thinking about all the times that she had made love to someone in this very room. “You’ve been watching me for long enough,” she said to her reflection.

Somehow thinking about her reflection as somebody else right now was driving her to a new level of ecstasy. “Always watching me.” she moaned as she fucked herself. “As I slept in that bed behind me.” she moaned. “As I got dressed from taking a shower.” she moaned. “As I fucked.” she smiled at her reflection.

She looked at the reflection in the mirror as she watched the reflection became more and more lost in lust and ecstasy. She realized that was because that was really her. But going with this fantasy that she was having. She loved the thought that that was because she was having that effect on her. As she was having that effect on her in the same way.

And in a way that was true. If that mirror hadn’t been put in that corner she might not have seen it. And she wouldn’t be doing this right now. “Oh, you want to cum for me, baby?” she asked her reflection. “I want to cum for you my sweet Chloe reflection,” she said smiling at her reflection.

“Do you want to see me cum for you?” she asked her reflection. “Because I want to see you cum for me,” she asked in a moan. “What do you say we cum together?” she asked with a smile at how ridiculous that question was. There was no way that her reflection could just cum for her. But this was too hot. And she could feel herself getting ready for the big one.

“Ready sweetie?” she asked her reflection as she felt it coming. “CHLOE!” she yelled as she came sending a stream of her own juices in front of her. She started shaking as the wave of her orgasm past. She sat there out of breath. “Did you like that sexy?” she asked with a smile. “Yeah I know you did,” she said with a smile as everything that had just happened hit her. And she started laughing before she got up cleaned up and got dressed.


	2. Yano Yuuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, each chapter is another celebrity having a masturbatory experience.
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THESE STORIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a celebrity here in one of these stories. Please leave a comment.

Yano Yuuka was in a club with her friends having a good time laughing with them and enjoying herself. That’s when she spotted a cute guy at the bar. “You like?” one of her friends asked. “He is a bit of a hunk isn’t he?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “You know it girl.” another of her friends said with a smile.

She continued to watch him as he drank his drink. She really wanted to go up to him and talk. “Go.” her friends said. She wasn’t sure. What could he see in her? She was a twenty-one year old and right now she felt like such a loser. He had to be in his early thirties and was a hunk. There was no way he would ever look in her direction.

“GO!!” her friends insisted, giving her a little shove. She went up to the guy at the bar. She was like a teenage girl going up to her older crush for the first time. She was so nervous. “Hello did you want something?” he asked her with a smile. She not only lost her nerve she ran to the ladies room.

She locked the door. She heard her friends in the hallway. “JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!” Yuuka yelled through the door. She was embarrassed right now. “How could you think that guy is going to see you as a woman?” she asked herself. Because you are beautiful. a voice in her head said.

“Then why do I feel like an ugly little girl?” she asked this voice. Because you’re nervous. Maybe you should do what the story you read yesterday said? the voice said. She had read that if you masturbate it could relieve stress and tension. But she was in a public ladies room right now. With her friends right outside the door.

But somehow that was exciting. The thought that she could get caught doing something that naughty in a public place. She was getting hotter and hotter as she thought about it. She undid her pants and let them fall just enough so that she could feel the lace of her panties that she was wearing. Her fingertips traced the lace for a moment not sure if she was going to do it.

Her head was telling her that she shouldn’t she could get caught. But her body was getting so hot she couldn’t just ignore the aching in her crotch. She slipped her hand down her panties and started to tease herself with her fingertips. “Oooo,” she whispered as she felt what she was doing to herself.

“Are you alright Yuuka?” one of her friends asked. “YEAH I’M FINE! I JUST NEED A MINUTE OR TWO!!” Yuuka yelled as her fingertips teased her pussy. “Are you sure you don’t sound right?” her other friend asked. “I’M FINE! Very fine,” she said that last part in a whisper as her other hand started to feel up her own chest through her shirt.

“Okay if you say so.” her friends said as she inserted two of her fingers into her pussy. She started to pump them into herself with a soft moan. Her other hand still feeling up her own chest. She needed to feel her nipples she wanted to play with them. To squeeze her own breast with her diamond hard nipples in the palm of her hand.

She could even feel her nipples through her shirt. But she wanted the actual thing. So she reached under her shirt and rolled it up. She then pulled the front of her bra down freeing her breasts so she could start feeling herself up better. She tweaked and squeeze her breasts as her fingers pumped in and out of herself.

“Oh this hits the spot,” she said in a whisper. Because she knew that her friends hadn’t really left the hallway where the ladies room was. They only left her alone as she “cried” about her failure of talking to that guy. But what was going on in the ladies room was her finger fucking herself.

She smiled at the thought of them finding her like this. She wondered what would be their reaction finding her like this. Would they be mortified or would they be turned on? Both could be fun for her. She could laugh at the looks on there faces as she fucked herself. She would love it. Or they could be turned on. Her friends weren’t bad looking. She might even have a nice little experience here in the ladies room with them.

Thinking about this made her pump faster into herself. But then she thought that if they would join her for a sex filled rump in the ladies room there would be a lot of noise. This made her pump harder into herself as she tweaked her nipples. What if that guy she had wanted to talk to heard them and came to investigate? Would he love the sight of three beautiful women lost in lust and passion in the ladies room hot?

“Of course he would.” she moaned to herself as she pumped her fingers away. “He’s a fucking guy.” she moaned lightly. And the thought that he would then join her and her friends as they fucked each other in the ladies room. She could almost feel his kisses as her girlfriends groped her and kissed her.

She would be the focal point of there lust. They would be lost in her beauty. “Yeah you think I’m fucking hot don’t you?” she moaned as she imagined this scene in her head. She imagined that guy pulled out his rock hard cock and kissed her as he thrust it into her. And that was the final push she needed.

“FUCK,” she said in a loud whisper as she came. “You alright?” one of her friends asked revealing that they were still there. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Yuuka said opening the door having gotten cleaned up and put everything back on as fast as she could. While the thought of them finding was hot to her she didn’t want them to see her like that right now, if at all. So she had made herself look like she had never done anything in that ladies room.

She then went back out into the club her friends not sure why but Yuuka walked with a confidence that they didn’t know she had. Yuuka saw the guy still at the bar. She went up to him and instead of talking she kissed him. This shocked both her friends and the guy. “So are you going to buy me a drink?” Yuuka asked with a smile. “S-Sure,” he said before he bought her a drink and they sat and laughed and talked all night long.


	3. Kudo Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, each chapter is another celebrity having a masturbatory experience.
> 
> I DO NOT KNOW ANY OF THE GIRLS IN THESE STORIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a celebrity here in one of these stories. Please leave a comment.

Kudo Haruka walked up to her apartment after finishing her day of work. To the world around her, she was just a regular pretty girl walking home from her days’ work. But those in the know knew that she was actually a famous actress. She had been working on a television show called Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger.

And she sighed as she entered her apartment setting her keys down after she entered. She didn’t know how she had gotten through that days shoot for Lupinranger VS Patranger. She needed a stress reliever. And she knew exactly what she was going to do. She went to her computer and turned it on.

As she waited for the computer to fire up she went to her “special drawer”. In the drawer, there were a few things. But most importantly was the item that she pulled out. It was a vibrator that she used to relieve this stress that she would build up, on the set. “Come to mama precious,” she said with a smile as the screen of her computer fleshed to life.

She quickly entered the file that she wanted and she did she happily sucked on the end of the vibrator. She smiled as she hit the right commands into her computer so that it did a slide show of all the pics in it. She smiled at the pics as she felt her pussy getting wetter just looking at the women in the pics.

The women in the pics were her friend and costar Okuyama Kazusa. She happily sighed as she watched cute pic after cute pic shuffled across her screen. She slowly undressed thinking about her secret love. She remembered the first day that they met each other. She had never met anyone so beautiful. She was sooo happy that she wore a loose skirt that day. Because if she hadn’t some people might have noticed how wet she had gotten from meeting the woman on the screen.

But now she was naked looking at the woman that was driving her crazy every day that they had to shoot something. Today she was sooo cute that she almost jumped her as she shot the scene where she was the “mother” of the young Lupinrangers. She turned the vibrator on with a smile.

“My sweet Kazusa.” she moaned as she started to trace her pussy with the vibrating tip of her vibrator. “You love me that much?” Kazusa asked as she sat on the desk with a smile as she watched Haruka sitting in front of the computer naked with a vibrator between her legs. Haruka knew that she wasn’t really there. This was her imagination doing what it did every time she did this for Kazusa.

“Yes my sweet Kazusa.” she moaned as she inserted the vibrator inside of herself. “What about myself do you like?” Kazusa asked as she slowly undressed for Haruka. “Oh.” Haruka moaned as she envisioned what Kazusa most look like as she undressed for someone like this. “You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met.” Haruka moaned as she fucked herself with the vibrator.

“You aren’t that bad to look at either,” Kazusa said with a smile as she removed her bra and let it drop to the floor. “OH FUCK!” Haruka moaned as she came for this sight in her mind. But instead of making her envisioned version of Kazusa happy it made her mad. “Do you think I would fuck a woman who came so easily for me?” Kazusa said looking don’t right furious at Haruka.

“I can keep going, sweetie.” Haruka moaned as she continued to fuck herself. “You better. Because I want a woman who can last as long as I can.” Kazusa said her smile returning as Haruka felt the vibrator working on her again as she pumped it into herself with sloppy precision as she felt herself cum again with her head snapping back. “Are you done yet?” Kazusa demanded looking at her. “No, I can keep going.” Haruka moaned as she pumped the vibrator inside of herself.

“Good,” Kazusa said as she removed her panties. “Fuck.” Haruka moaned as she came again. But she didn’t slow down this time. She wanted to show this vision of Kazusa that she more than woman enough for her. “Oooo,” Kazusa said with a smile as she watched Haruka pumping into herself faster and harder then she had ever before.

“Does my little Haruka like what she sees?” Kazusa asked with a smile. “Yes. Oh, fuck.” Haruka moaned as she came again. But she was still horny as ever for this vision in front of her. “You have already cum four times. Is this a record for you?” Kazusa asked with a smile. Being a figment of her imagination Haruka knew she already knew the answer.

“Yes, it is. I have never cum so much for someone before.” Haruka moaned as she pumped into herself. “Good because I need a woman that can last for me,” Kazusa said with a smile. “I can last baby. I can last.” Haruka moaned. “Yes, I can see that. You are going to make yourself cum harder then you have ever cum before.” Kazusa said with a smile. “Yes. Oh god yes.” Haruka moaned as she felt the “BIG” one coming.

“Are you going to cum for your sweet keisatsu my dear kaitou,” Kazusa asked with a smile. “Yes, I am going to cum for you.” Haruka moaned as she was so close. “Good I want to see some squirting,” Kazusa said with a smile. “FUUUUUCK!!!!” Haruka yelled as she came sending her juices several feet forward.

Haruka was heavy breathing and almost out any all energy from this last orgasm she had had. She opened up her eyes was not surprised to see the vision of Kazusa was gone. Like she had never even been here. Because she hadn’t been. Haruka closed her eyes and let her head fall down to the desk where the computer was still showing pics of Kazusa.

But what she didn’t notice was that her front door slowly closed as silently as it could. On the other side of the door was a naked Kazusa. “Fuck that was so hot.” she moaned in a whisper as she quickly got dressed before anyone could see her naked in a hallway. With Haruka completely unaware that the “vision” of Kazusa was, in reality, her friend who had stopped by to surprise her friend.

But was surprised herself when she found her getting ready to fuck herself with the vibrator. And she thought what the hell she had been attracted to her friend since she saw the wet spot in her panties the first day they had met. And after today she knew she was going to make her long-awaited fantasy a reality someday.

_**(TO BE CONTINUED IN: THE KEISATSU AND THE KAITOU)** _


End file.
